We Are Not Alone
by maraluvshp
Summary: She felt alone after his death, like her existence would not and could not continue. But she unwillingly finds solace in her enemy that her very best friends couldn't provide and discovers in one way or another; We Are Not Alone


**Disclaimer: Ok It's all JK's & If anyone has noticed the titles belong to Breaking Benjamin!! My Favorito Band **

* * *

Desperation coursed throughout Hermione as she followed the narrow, winding path to the place she had formerly called home. There was a fragment of her typical, logical Hermione self that ordered her not to go, that doing so would make her feeble existence worse and the misery would hack deeper into her than it already had. However Hermione's irrational side dominated and led her through the majestic gate, the mud from the day's rain was mashed between her pale toes.

When she approached the elegant manor her heart hammered within the cage of her chest as waves of nausea repetitively washed over her. She drank in its familiar features, her lifeless brown eyes tracing its structure from top to bottom.

'_Ron had exquisite tastes when it came to our home,'_ Hermione thought solemnly, '_he felt he required an abode that was eminent and intimidating...to have the riches that weren't obtainable as a boy.'_

The thought hastily vanished after its occurrence and Hermione ruefully found herself gazing at the house, once again studying its gorgeous architecture. Slowly she advanced toward the manor, reached the wooden front door, and grabbed onto the detailed dragon door knocker. The dragon rested there, glaring at her, its metal wings curved somewhat protectively around its untamed fiery breath used as a handle. Her grip faltered under its hostile gaze and Hermione wondered why she had even bothered the metal dragon, after all she really didn't need to knock.

Unaided the door opened gradually and Hermione staggered onward muttering to herself about turning around and heading back to her forlorn flat. Yet nothing, not even the lucid part, could keep her from going inside. The manor contained memories, vivid memories that brought pain upon the young woman. Thousands of flashbacks attacked her vulnerable mind as her knees buckled and collapsed beneath her onto the cool marble floor.

One particular memory startled her because of the pure bliss that was shown on her and Ron's faces, the day they had moved in. Her friends joined them in the process with laughter and housewarming gifts. Molly and Arthur were there as well on Ron's insistent request, for that was also the day he proposed to her.

* * *

"_Her-Hermione, could I, er…ask you something?" Ron asked nervously while he ran his calloused hands through his unruly red hair. A blush started to form on his freckled face._

_Then I had an epiphany, the reason why he forced his caring parents here, why he wanted each and every acquaintance to attend, and why people glanced at us every five seconds; he was going to propose to me. I've been waiting for his proposal for two exceedingly lengthy years. I wanted to cheer, squeal, pump my fists in the air, and say FINALLY, but I held myself back and merely said with a small snicker, "You just did."_

"_Oh ha ha…"_

"_Well?"_

"_Oh forget it."_

"_But Ron, Ron seriously what do you need to ask me?"_

"_No, I'm sure you have more important people to listen to, wouldn't want to burden you."_

"_Ugh, you're so frustrating!" I said sticking my tongue out at him._

"_You know what they say, mess with the dog you get bitten," Ron said grinning._

"_Actually it's a tiger, but nevermind that, what is it you want to ask?"_

"_Um, I don't know…just kidding," He said seeing me scowl, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will you silly buffoon!" I said, tears of joy spilling from my radiant brown eyes onto his dress robe as he held me tight against his chest. Our friends surrounded us taking turns giving us everlasting hugs. This was a perfect moment._

* * *

Hermione hadn't encountered such happiness in a long time. Before they could even get married Ron had been taken away from her and the anguish was almost too much to bear.

'_No, thinking about it will simply make the task beyond onerous, remember the mission," _she boldly thought then picked herself up off the floor and proceeded up the marble staircase halting just before the door with a small plaque that read 'Mr. & Mrs. Weasley' in a delicate calligraphy was an arm's span away. With no hesitation, Hermione twisted the oval knob and released the door from its engraved frame.

It had been about a year since she had been in the bedroom; she had missed the comfort and serenity of this room. Plus there was a clever spell that they had set on the room to prevent dreams and nightmares from messing with their strained psyche. Hermione needed tranquil sleep and soon because the nightmares were getting out of hand. Initially they were easy to manage but they grew horrendous rather quickly and the intensity and complete terror of them was driving her insane.

Hermione hadn't eaten, showered, or moved in days. Clothes were strewn all around and the dishes were literally piled up to the ceiling. Her mane was greasier than Snape's and was entirely matted. Hermione's face was gaunt and her skin was stretched tight to her frail bones. Just after her recent nightmare she had come up with the idea of living in her old home. The old memories must be nothing compared to what she experienced asleep. But the logic side won because they were equally if not more painful.

Their room was simple, a small armoire and cozy bed and some décor such as paintings and potted plants scattered about. Yawning, Hermione chose to crawl into the king sized bed and not let her latest endeavor be wasted, her heavy eyelids dropping the instant she was underneath the covers.

* * *

_**Cold…**_

_**The room is so cold…bone chilling cold… shoulder deep in arctic waters…will it stop?**_

_**Numbness should be setting in…yet…no…only cold…so very cold…**_

_**Is moving possible? **_

_**Try to shift…no…frozen to the bed…frost inching closer…what can I do?**_

_**Feel alive…but…**_

_**Cold…**_

_**So…very…cold**_

* * *

Hermione was jolted awake, shivering uncontrollably, to see the sun hadn't even risen yet. Sighing, she got up and stumbled over to the armoire to put on warmer clothing, probing her clever mind for an answer. Since she had a nightmare less severe than the others, so she deduced the charm was still there but diluted. That meant there was a better solution out there…

"Hem Hem," coughed a familiar voice mocking Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione slowly revolved on the spot, to find a certain Harry Potter looking at her with disappointment etched into every line on his handsome face. She couldn't help but feel ashamed and said quietly, "I just needed a nice night's sleep…"

"I'm sure," he said with a frown.

"No, I mean it; I had remembered the dreamless sleep enchantments we had put on our bedroom…"

"Why didn't you just put some up on your flat?"

"Truthfully I had never thought of it."

"I'm sure."

"…"

"…Come on Hermione let's get you home and I'll give you a Sleeping Draught I'd brewed up earlier."

"No offense Harry but you're not the best at potions."

"I can brew a simple Sleeping Draught."

"Ok…"

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"It's so cold."

"Don't worry you'll be home soon."

"…"

Harry grabbed her arm and Apparated back to her flat. Apparently he had come to check on her earlier because her flat was spotless, not even the tiniest speck of grime could be seen. Hermione could see that Harry and the others cared and wanted her back to normal; she only wished that it would be enough to take her out of this unhealthy funk, but she knew it wouldn't be. After a quiet goodbye, Harry gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her filthy head and Disparated to Ginny and his flat.

Hermione decided a quick shower would be good, so she took a few minutes to shower then went to attack her hair making it look normal. Not even bothering to brush her teeth, Hermione hopped into bed to get another night's eventful slumber, burrowing beneath the covers to keep out the cold, ultimately falling asleep to the sound of her unsteady breathing.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter...Not the best but I think I did ok, but anyway please Review after reading, anything is welcome; suggestions, criticism, praise, as long as you don't tell me it's a pile of crap...Cause that would make my very sad and emo...Just kidding I just don't like it when people are mean instead of giving out legitimate criticism...But I've written enough...Wait! Just incase no one noticed, I'm titles come from the band Breaking Benjamin! I 3 them to death lol...So yea please review!! Thanks for reading!! MaraLynn**


End file.
